Harry Potter- The Animagus Avenger
by Panelii
Summary: After the war, Lord Potter has nothing to live for. After meeting the flirtatious Death, he manages to get himself into a new dimension. Read to find out how our hero goes about the MCU!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Master of Death, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Lord Potter, sighed. For two years now he had been trying to figure out how to fix his life, how to go back in time and stop everything from happening. It had all changed when he started to actively go after Voldemort. His friends had been reclusive, unwilling to talk to him. They had never believed him when he had said that he had no part in any of the Death Eater raids. Everyone shunned him, no one willing to even think for a second that he was innocent, everyone but Hermione . So he had gone on to hunting his horcruxes. Plain and Simple. He had barely managed to convince Hermione to go with him. He knew that she would die fighting for him. She just didn't know where to start. "Impulsive" She had called him. Of course he knew he was acting rashly. They had no leads, no hints, no help but themselves. Ronald Weasley had stopped being his friend in second year, afraid of being shunned because of hanging out with a **Parseltongue**.

So they had hunted, searching every possible lead, leaving no stone unturned. It was during this that Hermione had been killed. He hated thinking about it, knowing he could have saved her, if he had been just a bit faster, just been a little bit stronger. Looking back he knew it wasn't healthy, but he had while hunting the horcruxes, thrown himself into training. Everyday when he had no clue where to begin hunting, he'd train nonstop, physically, mentally, and magically. It was while training that he remembered about becoming an Animagus. When he had finally killed Voldemort at the Great Battle of Hogwarts, everyone had started coming up to him and apologizing for their past behavior. But he didn't care. He didn't need anyone else but Hermione. He knew he was being rash, selfish even but he didn't for the life of him, care. A year later, he had gotten an owl from Gringotts. Seeing as how he had just turned 18, they had said it was time for him to ascend into Lord Potter. So he had gone the next day, and he left feeling incredibly shocked and happy. His trust vault had merged with his main vault seeing as how he was no longer in school. The Potters, while an old family, weren't the richest, or even in the top 5. Accumulated all together, he was worth 10,465,810 galleons. When he had inquired as to how they had managed to accumulate that amount of money, Griphook had told him that "Linfred Potter was a vague and absent-minded fellow whose Muggle neighbours often called upon his medicinal services," Griphook explained.

It was these "medicinal services," including "Skele-gro" and "Pepper Potion," that were the beginnings of the Potter family fortune.* And so they had worked hard to maintain the wealth, one member even quadrupling their wealth during his lifetime.

So here he was, reading tomb after tomb, book after book, looking for a way back. He had come up with a semi-solution when in a book, the author had claimed that The Veil, might not even be a death portal. For all intents and purposes, the author claimed that The Veil was a portal, through time or even dimensions, he did not know. He speculated that whoever went through The Veil didn't actually die. Knowing he was the Master of Death and that he couldn't actually die nor age, Harry wasn't scared about going through with the idea. He just had a couple things to do beforehand.

"Well lets get this going" Harry said to no one in particular. He needed to go to Gringotts to take all his money out, leave a letter explaining why he did what he did. He knew it probably wouldn't be found till years later but he at least wanted to explain himself. As soon as he had put the gold into his 7 story trunk that he had shrunken, Harry had put his cloak on, taken his wand out, and apparated to the telephone booth outside the Ministry of Magic. As soon as he got there, Harry muttered a Notice-Me-Not spell and a Muffliato so no one would hear him. He knew he was probably safe with his cloak but he didn't want to take any chances with the increased security in the Ministry. They had noticed their mistakes and actually had managed to regain enough public support to rebuild.

Catching a lift down to the Time/Death Chamber had proven difficult. He had to wait until an Unspeakable had passed by before following close behind into the lift. It had taken him three hours. Seeing the Veil in the middle of the room, Harry hurriedly walked up to it, pausing just an inch from it. From this close he could actually make out voices, hear words that the spirits were saying. They wanted him, _begged_ him to join them. And so with a curse at himself for being so impulsive, and a muttered "Goodbye Mom and Dad", Harry stepped into it and felt himself falling in an abyss of white.

Waking up, Harry put an arm over his eyes and reached for his glasses.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself.

"Master, its very good to see you have awoken." A voice spoke to him from behind.

Spinning around, Harry saw who was the owner of said voice. A woman, no older than 30, stood with her hands behind her back. She had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. She stood taller than him, something that had him quite annoyed as he was once again reminded at how short he was courtesy of the Dursleys.

"Death, I presume?" Harry asked with one brow raised.

"Yes, Master, I'm here because you were amazingly foolish and incredibly stupid. I mean who walks into a portal known famously for causing death? That was a very stupid thing to do." Death spoke, eyebrow twitching at how Harry had just, in a manner of speaking, committed suicide.

"I had nothing left, what did you expect me to do? It would either kill me or send me back in time." Harry said whilst shrugging.

"Oh I don't know, maybe NOT KILL YOURSELF!" Death practically screamed at him. Which in itself was weird because Harry didn't think this was how a Divine Deity was supposed to act.

"You know I didn't think a being such as yourself would act like this. Aren't you supposed to be all tall, in a black robe with a scythe, hanging around some poor fellow that's about to die?" Harry questioned.

Death snorted, " That's a foolish depiction of me, thought up by mortals to make dying seem even scarier. Plus I've been bored, I mean how long do you think its been since I've talked to someone? Its been centuries. Now I've got a new master and I'll be damned if I let you die. It's a perk that you're so good-looking." Death muttered the last part to herself, eyes scanning up and down his frame.

Harry shivered, he had a feeling she was mentally undressing him," Yes well, what now? I mean I can't die, I can't age, and I'm in a limbo of sorts with you." Harry asked.

"Well now I can send you back to your home world or I could send you into another dimension." Death shrugged," Really its your choice, I could even fix your height and everything wrong with your body, if you so wish." She offered.

"No! I don't wanna go back, I have nothing there, another dimension I guess, and that would be lovely of you." Harry responded, grateful for her offer.

"Very well, Master, come here, and don't worry it'll all be done quick, I'm the same in all dimensions. Ill be watching you, Master." Death said somberly; she didn't want her master to leave her.

Harry took the few steps warily, he knew he should trust her, seeing as how he was her _Master,_ but still he preferred caution. When he got right in front of her, he asked," What now?''

"This." She responded while kissing him unexpectedly.

Before he knew it, he had her curvaceous body pressed against him, her lips on his, before he was blinded by even more white light. And then Harry felt pain, pain that would put the _Crucio_ curse to shame. Then he was knocked out. Leaving Death all to herself as she went to lay in bed. It had been a weird day after all.

And there you guys have it! Its my first chapter of Harry Potter- The Animagus Avenger. Please leave a review stating what form you would like him to have!

Animagus Options:

Basilisk.

Dragon

Black Mamba

Please also leave who you'd like to see him paired with!

* how-harry-potter-got-rich-2015-9


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thanks for all the reviews in this short amount of time! Seeing as how there was a lot on both sides, I'd like to speak on a couple of reviews I got. There were several people asking for a mix between the two, The Quetzalcoatl. Looking it up, I see that it could be interesting, if you guys would approve? I'm still not certain on the pairing but a lot of people have suggested Harry/Nat. I do however plan on revealing his Animagus form in the Battle of New York. There could be some changes to his personality based on who I choose and who you guys feel comfortable with. This is my first SERIOUS fic. I wrote some a couple of years ago but I was young and I didn't have the motivation to write more. Without further ado, here is Chapter Two! (see what I did there?)….:**

Harry groaned, muttering to himself as he woke up. Looking around, he noticed he was in an empty alleyway. To the left of him he noticed a small paper. Picking it up, he read it:

 _Hello Master! Hopefully I didn't cause you too much pain, I didn't want to warn you because you might not have agreed. I really am sorry about that but the gain outweighs the pain. If you look at your body, you should be taller. I'd say this is how tall you would have been if not for your malnourishment. James Potter was after all, 6'0 when he died. I've increased your intelligence too, meaning you'll be able to grasp things more quickly. Including training. I've gone ahead and registered you in this world. You are known to the government officially as Harry James Potter, son of the late Lily and James Potter who died, leaving you their inheritance. You are still 18 years old. Of course that doesn't matter seeing as you won't age. You should go about getting yourself a place to live. Look into changing your gold into actual money here. You'll see that your wand isn't with you. You should have a good grasp with wandless magic, being my master and all._

 _I wish you good luck, Master._

 _Death_

Putting the note down, Harry sighed. "So much to do in so little time." Harry noted looking around, it was night time so with another sigh he waved his hand over the dirty alleyway floor wishing it to be cushioned. With a plop, he fell asleep again.

When Harry awoke it was to birds chirping and people walking on the streets next to him. Muttering a _quick Tempus_ Harry noted it was 10:37 am. Getting up with a groan, his body still sore after all that pain, he set about finding a bank. He had taken all his gold and put it in his trunk earlier. Looking around the streets, he tried to figure out where he was. Seeing a billboard with the words, "New York! The City That Never Sleeps!", he quickly figured out where he was. "Weird that you'd put me across the pond but I hope it can't be helped." Harry said to himself as he started walking along with other civilians going straight.

After about 10 minutes of walking, he noticed a sign that said, " We Buy Gold!" Looking inside he shrugged to himself. "Might as well try." Harry thought to himself. The bells jingling announced that Harry had entered the store.

Walking up to the counter, Harry was greeted by a generic middle aged man, he had a receding hairline and a very bushy mustache.

He was dressed in a grey suit and had a gold watch on his left wrist.

"Name is Keith, what can I do for you today young man?" The newly dubbed Keith asked him as soon as he got there.

"Umm, yeah I'm Harry, I'd like to know how much you buy gold for?" Harry asked, knowing he had more gold than the man probably expected.

"Well for starters, it depends on the quality of the gold, how much gold is in the item you're bringing and how many of the items you've brought with you." Keith explained slowly so Harry would understand.

"Yeah about that, if I were to have a lot of said items, would you be able to buy it from me?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Of course! I'd have to get it approved by one of the higher ups but I will try my hardest to have the service here today be satisfactory for you." Keith said with a wide smile. Harry knew that the only reason he was happy was because he was hoping Harry did in fact have a lot of gold to sell so he could get a higher commission check.

And so Harry brought out a single galleon for Keith to inspect. Handing it over, Keith looked slightly disappointed but it didn't really show. After about five minutes of inspecting it with a small magnifying glass, he handed it back and said, " I can give you $120 for that."*

Shocked, Harry quickly thought to himself, ' _this could be very good, luckily gold sells for quite a bit in this world.'_ Seeing that Keith was looking at him expectantly, Harry shook himself out of his stupor and nodded. Keith looked satisfied and asked him if that was all he needed. Responding quickly, Harry told him he was going to come back in a couple of minutes.

Walking into an alleyway near the store, Harry took his trunk out of his pocket and after checking to make sure no one was looking, he whispered, " _Engorgio."_ Seeing that the trunk was now at its full size, Harry grabbed it by its handle and rolled it back towards the store.

Entering the store was once again accompanied by the bells jingling above the door. Harry walked in to see Keith busy with another customer. Seeing that it might take a while, he walked over to a chair and sat on it, putting the trunk underneath his chair. After about twenty minutes, he saw the customer leave the store looking disappointed.

Once again walking up the counter, Harry said, " Well this is all the gold I have Keith."

"Well go on then, open it up!" Keith responded eagerly.

As he was lifting the lid, one hand was behind it and he used that for cover so he could mumble a quick _Confundus_ charm so that Keith wouldn't question how all the gold would be able to fit in just seven compartments. Seeing that it was quite a bit of gold, Keith muttered a quick apology and went over to the phone to call a company executive.

"I'm sorry Mr…" Keith trailed off, not knowing his last name.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Harry Potter." Harry said quickly after realizing that Keith did not know his full name.

"Well Mr. Potter, I just called a company executive and they'll be here shortly to help out with the transaction. All you have to do is sit down and wait. You're welcome to get a drink if you would like to." Keith said happy that he was going to make a big purchase for his company.

After about 10 minutes of waiting and quietly sipping water from a small disposable cup, Harry noticed a black Audi park in front of the store. A regal looking woman with a black button up shirt and a black form fitting skirt stepped out in heels. Walking quickly she entered the store as the bells jingled behind her. Looking around her eyes fell on Keith first then on Harry.

"Good morning Keith, Mr…." She too trailed off.

"Potter." Keith supplied before Harry had a chance at even opening his mouth.

"Thank you Keith. Good morning Mr. Potter, Keith here tells me you have quite a bit of gold you would like to sell? Is that correct?" She asked hesitantly as if not believing a teen like him could have much to offer.

"Yes, Mrs…" Now it was Harry's turn to trail off as she never introduced herself.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, where are my manners, my name is Stephanie Lowell." She responded giggling softly to herself.

"Yes well Mrs. Lowell, I'd like to sell all this gold seeing as I can't really use it." Harry asked.

"Of course! May I inquire as to how you acquired all this gold? You don't look much younger than my own son." Mrs. Lowell asked curiously.

"Actually my parents left this for me, I was orphaned at the age of one and I just got my inheritance which was mostly just this gold." Harry responded hoping she'd believe him.

"Ah of course, no problem, I'll have workers come and transfer the gold out of this trunk into one of our storage houses. We'll count it out and we'll meet you again here tomorrow at 10:00 am." She said after looking at all the gold.

Seeing that he had to wait until the workers had successfully moved all the gold out of his trunk, Harry went to sit down at a chair. Muttering _Confundus_ at everyone in the store to ensure they wouldn't question the depth of the trunk.

After about two hours of patiently waiting, Harry had finally collected his trunk and bid his goodbyes to everyone in the store with the promise of meeting them the next day. Walking out, Harry went back to the same alleyway from before. Seeing that no one was inside and casting _a Notice-Me-Not_ spell around him, Harry shrunk his trunk and put it back into his pocket.

Casting a _Tempus_ again, Harry saw it was barely 1:29 pm. Walking out of the alleyway, he honestly had no idea what to do. On one hand, he needed a hotel to stay at for the time being. On the other, he didn't have any money until tomorrow. Seeing as he had no choice but to use magic to get a room, Harry started looking for a hotel. Finding one proved easier than expected. Just a block away, Harry found a hotel called the Sheraton New York Times Square Hotel.

' _What a long name for a Hotel'_ Harry thought to himself as he entered. Walking up to the receptionist, Harry greeted her with a polite smile. "Hello welcome to the Sheraton, what can I do for you today?" The receptionist, Kelly, Harry found out by reading her name tag, asked him with what Harry could see was a genuine smile as she looked him up and down. Harry would have been annoyed if he hadn't remembered he was taller now, about 6'1 if what he had seen at the height checker at the door was correct. Grinning unabashedly, Harry responded slowly with, " I'd like a room with one bed please." Nodding while she was ringing him up she said, " You sharing that room with anyone?" Harry glanced at her briefly before a plan came to mind. "Not that I happen to know of.." he said slowly, his voice lowering to a whisper as he leaned in. "Would you happen to know anyone interested?" He asked, his lips near her ear as she slowly closed her eyes. "Well, um, I'd…" before she could get any farther Harry had placed her under a _Confundus_ charm to make her think that he'd paid already. "I'll take the key to the room now." Harry responded as he stood properly again. Quickly reaching over to get his key and room number, she said, " T-Thank you for booking with us." Nodding appreciatively, Harry took both items and wandered up to the stairs.

Looking at the room number Harry saw it was 412. Glancing around, he looked for another set of stairs before going up to the fourth floor. As he came to the top, he saw the hallway went to the left and right. Seeing that rooms 411-420 were to the right, Harry took down the right way. It was the first door on the right side. **(Right side of the right hallway? Hope y'all understand).** Putting the key into the key slot and pushing down, Harry unlocked the door and walked in.

It wasn't overly spacious inside, with just enough room for him to feel comfortable. The bed sat in the middle of the room, with one nightstand on each side of it. Each with a lamp on top. Sitting on the bed, Harry enlarged his trunk with a quick _Engorgio._ Looking through the trunk, Harry pulled out a new outfit for himself. He chose out a black v-neck, blue jeans that were slightly ripped, and some black socks.

Entering the shower, Harry quickly stripped and took a nice, long, hot shower. After about 25 minutes, Harry got out feeling clean and refreshed. Seeing from the clock that it was nearly 3 in the afternoon, Harry decided to go for a walk. Exiting his room, he caught an elevator down to the lobby. As he left the lobby, Harry cast a quick smirk at the receptionist and he enjoyed it immensely when she blushed and ducked her head down to avoid his eyes.

After an hour of looking around, Harry decided to look for a place to live that was available to buy. After about 10 minutes of walking from where he used to be(Times Square), he approached what appeared to be a realtors office.

' _Should I? I mean I don't get the money till tomorrow, what's the point of going in right now? For all I know they won't even want to attend me seeing as I'm 18. Ughhhh might as well. No harm in just checking right?'_ Harry thought to himself as he was standing outside.

With a determined expression, Harry opened the doors to the building. He was immediately greeted by an over enthusiastic woman that looked to be in her late twenties.

"Hello, my name is Jasmine, what can I help you with?" Jasmine asked as she approached Harry.

"Hello Jasmine, I'm new around here and I wanted to buy a place to settle down, could you help me with that?" Harry asked her as they moved to sit down at her desk.

"Of course! Anything in particular you were hoping to get Mr…..?"

Sighing as this was starting to become a trend, Harry answered, " Potter ma'am, and I'd like to own a place in the city if you could. I know the cost of owning in the city could be astronomical but I assure you I can pay it off."

"Very well Mr. Potter, give me a few seconds and I'll pull everything I can right up for you." Jasmine answered whilst smiling.

' _She's creepy, what's with all that cheer in her voice? No one should be this happy about being at work. Who knows she probably got screwed last night'_ Harry thought as he watched her type on the computer.

"Well Mr. Potter, I've pulled up quite a list for you, do any of these here seem interesting to you?" Jasmine asked as she turned the monitor towards Harry to show him.

After looking through the admittedly long list, Harry came to be like a 12.5M condo in 64th street. After asking if he could see it in person, she agreed and after shutting down her computer, they exited the building.

Seeing that the realtors office on a busy street, they had no problems hailing down a cab. Holding the door open for her, he was after all a gentleman, he got in after her. After telling the driver, Khabib, the directions, they sat back and enjoyed the ride.

Twenty minutes later, they had arrived to 64th Street. After she paid the cab driver, seeing as how Harry had no actual money on him, they started walking down the sidewalk. After about a minute of walking, they had arrived to the building entrance.

Following behind her, Harry looked around the building, noticing it looked quite elegant in its design. They caught an elevator up to the penthouse floor. Arriving at a set of doors, Harry waited as she took her keys out and unlocked the door for them. Entering the condo, Harry's senses were overloaded with _clean._ Everything just looked so clean. All around him the color scheme was white.

With a set of circular modem stairs in the top right corner leading to a second floor, a bar in the bottom right corner for drinks and a place to eat food at, a table in the middle of them, couches organized neatly in the middle of the room, a flatscreen TV mounted on the wall in front of the couches. Looking to the left side of the condo, Harry noticed two terraces with speakers built into the walls outside. One of the terraces has a _jacuzzi_. A jacuzzi outside made no sense to him. Looking around Harry noticed a door at the bottom left of the central room. Opening Harry saw it was an office room. Fully equipped with a desk, two black leather chairs in front of the desk, an office chair for him to sit on in front of the desk, and bookshelves all around. Of course it had a city view of Central Park and all the hustle and bustle of New Yorkers. After twenty of minutes of looking around the place, he found a garage. He could actually send his cars up and down for him to drive should he ever buy one. As he entered the garage, he noticed Jasmine approaching him.

"Well Mr. Potter, how do you like it?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"It's very nice, looks very clean, and the longer I stay the more in falling in love with it." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Would you be interested in buying it?" Jasmine asked once again hopefully.

"Yes, in fact, I would like to. Unfortunately, I'd have to wait until tomorrow when I have money available to buy it all in one go." Harry responded.

"That's fine with me, Mr. Potter. Just give me a call when you're ready. Here's my card. If that's all, I'll be heading back to my office." With a tone of finality, she looked at him expectantly. Seeing that he had nothing to say, she led them back to the front door.

After arriving back at her office and bidding her a good evening, Harry started walking back to the hotel. He was about halfway back when his stomach decided to make itself known. Seeing as he hadn't eaten all day, he decided to go to a shop and get free food.

Entering a very basic café, he went to the cashier and smiled. "Hello, I'd like a BLT sandwich with a fountain drink please." Harry said when it was his turn.

"No problem mister, that'll be $10.56." The cashier responded looking at him expectantly.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Harry waved his hand and went to wait for his food. A couple of minutes later, Harry heard his order number being called out. Taking it and walking out the store, having already filled his cup with fruit punch. As Harry walked out, he noticed an alleyway and ducked into it. Making sure no one was passing by, he turned and apparated back into his hotel room. Unfortunately, he failed to notice the ATM machine on the other side of the alleyway, with its security camera right in line with him….

 _ **Well thats chapter 2! Let me know what you guys thought about it! Did I rush anything? Did things not go how you would have liked it to? Please review! Someone left a review saying they didnt like magical Animagus' and I'm sorry about that but most likely, this will be a magical one. Like I said, Pairing is NOT decided yet but so many people have left reviews wanting a Harry/Nat pairing so im considering it. I'll probably post a new chapter in a couple(3-5) days.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to start this off by saying that some of you guys had reviews that made a lot of sense. Some saying that Harry shouldn't have given his money for free like that without insurance. I agree that it's very true. Some said that he'd left with only his gold and not Potter family trinkets and stuffs. I thought I explained that he put most of everything valuable to him into his trunk but reading back, it slipped my mind when I wrote the story. You'll see later this chapter when Harry actually goes into the trunk what I mean. I'll try to make this chapter more than 3k words. I'd like to point out the fact that people might be wanting to see a very noble Harry but given the war and how Hermione died, Harry changes. War changes people.

—

Waking up to his very comfortable bed, which he noticed, was in his hotel room, confirmed to Harry that yesterday had not been a dream. Getting up Harry went to the bathroom to freshen up. Standing in front of the mirror, he noticed his form for the first time since arriving. He had indeed grown tall. He noticed that his glasses were actually just clear lenses and didn't help his vision at all. Which he noticed was perfect either way. 'Huh, she really went all out for me.' Harry thought as he kept putting on and taking off his glasses to double and triple check. Glancing down, he noticed the Deathly Hallows symbol tattooed onto his right pectoral muscle. Knowing instinctively that he could summon either of the items from it, though he didn't need the wand nor the stone anymore. And he did in fact look way more muscular. Not over the top like certain bodybuilding fanatics but enough to get people to notice. After he finished brushing his teeth, he cast a quick Tempus and saw it was only 8:12.

Going back out into the room, Harry walked over to his trunk. Harry opened his third compartment which expanded enough to give him access to a ladder. Crawling down, he came face to face with a library. Quickly picking out a few books on runes. He needed to see if there was anything he could do about technology rejecting magic.

Going back up and locking his trunk, Harry shrunk it and put it in his pocket. After collecting everything, he walked out the door and went to deposit his door key back at the main lobby. Walking out of the hotel, Harry decided to go see if his money was available. Ten minutes later, he arrived. Opening the door Harry was once again greeted by Keith.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're earlier today. I'll give a call to Mrs. Lowell and have her come down. Expect to wait a bit seeing as it's only 8:40. Please have a seat." Keith said eagerly.

Nodding, Harry walked back to the chair he frequented yesterday and sat. Slowly the minutes tricked by until almost an hour later she walked through the door. Quickly getting up, he approached her.

"Good morning Mrs. Lowell, I trust everything went well?" Harry asked with a barely hidden smile.

"Yes Mr. Potter, come lets sit over here." She gestured to a table nearby.

"In here you'll find all the fine print regarding everything. In short, you'll find a letter signed by me personally stating that this transaction is in fact, approved by the company. You'll also find that each of your coins are worth approximately $113.50. We hope this satisfies you seeing as you had over 10 million of them. Seeing as you said that you this through an inheritance and by your accent, I assume you're not a local?" She asked.

"No I'm not. I was wondering if you could recommend a bank or have you already selected one to put the money into?" He asked curiously.

" I'll just need your ID. I've gone ahead and placed the money into an account in Chase Bank. You'll note that on the second page it states that 500 million of the $1,187,869,435 will be readily available once we compete everything here today." She asked with a hand out.

Harry was about to respond that he had no ID when he felt a weight settle in his right pocket. Instinctively he knew that it was Death looking out for him and thought a quick 'thanks' to himself. Pulling out what he recognized as a wallet, he opened it and pulled out what appeared to be a New York Driver's License. He handed it over and they got to work.

After about an hour and a half of straight paperwork, Harry exited the store feeling ecstatic. All he needed now was to find a Chase Bank and go get his debit card. Following the directions she had given him, it took him about fifteen minutes of walking and many turns before he walked into the bank.

As he entered, Harry walked to the small line to be attended by a teller. When it was turn, he approached the teller, a young man that looked to be in his early twenties. Quickly explaining his situation, the teller nodded in understanding and set to work.

After providing his ID for verification, Harry waited twenty minutes while they made his card.* As soon as he was handed his card, he admired it. It was a matte black with the words 'Harry J. Potter' written in gold on the front.

Before leaving, Harry withdrew $600.00 from his account in case he wanted to buy anything with actual cash. It had always felt more satisfactory for him that way. Walking out, Harry hailed a cab. Getting in, he gave the driver the directions to the realtors office and off they went.

Twenty minutes of driving later, he arrived. Going inside he quickly spotted Jasmine from yesterday by a coffee machine. Walking to her desk, he quickly sat on a chair in front of it. About five minutes later she noticed him and went to greet him.

"Mr. Potter! Good morning! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I assume you're here to finish the transaction from yesterday?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes Jasmine, good morning to you too by the way. I have my money sorted out and would like to get right to it if you wouldn't mind." Harry responded with a smile.

After about 30 minutes of paperwork, which he was starting to hate, they finished. All he needed to do now was wait an hour while she got everything sorted with the building manager for his building.

Walking out, he heard his stomach growl and decided it was time for breakfast. Walking to the same café as the day before, he stood in line next to a blonde woman. After about three minutes of standing, he noticed that the blonde kept on glancing over at him. Finally getting annoyed, he turned and asked, "Is there something on my face that I should now about?"

"Oh I'm sorry! No, there isn't. It's just that I come here often enough to know who's a regular around this time of morning. My name is Pepper by the way, Pepper Potts." She responded, blushing because she'd been caught.

"Ah, yes that'll explain it. I'm new around here, just now getting a place to live at. I was quite hungry so I stopped by to get a quick bite to eat. I'm Harry Potter." He responded casually.

"Where you from? England? Your accent is quite pronounced." Pepper said with a laugh as she paid the cashier for her order.

"Yeah, from a place called Surrey actually." Harry responded as he moved ahead to place his order.

"Well it was nice talking to you, Harry. I've got to go now, my boss, Tony, is quite cranky until he gets his morning coffee. I'll catch you around!" Pepper said as she walked out the door.

Nodding Harry paid for order and went to sit down at a table nearby.

Two hours later, Harry was fully equipped with the key to his new condo. He had plans to make a gym in one of the rooms so he could stay in shape. Currently Harry was walking towards his couch to watch some TV and relax.

—

Nick Fury had seen many things throughout his career as the lead director for S.H.I.E.L.D. A super soldier frozen in time? No problem. An egotistical, playboy billionaire that had nothing better to do with his time than to make his life harder? No problem. A respected astrophysicist with an anger problem? No problem. This however? He had no idea what to do about it. Normally he wouldn't have cared but when a teenager is suddenly the youngest billionaire and settles in his city? He probably still shouldn't care. There was one slight problem with the situation. He had asked for security footage of the past day since he had been in New York. Upon reviewing it, his team had found something spectacular. The teenager, Harry Potter, could either teleport or turn invisible. Both of which interested him. Having an asset that could disappear on a whim? It would be amazing for everyone involved. With his decision made, he got up and walked to the door; he had an agent to find.

—

It had been six months since he had gotten his condo and his whole had changed. Everyday he would work out. Having the gym made in his condo had been a very good idea. After about three months of researching and experimenting, he had found a solution to allow him to use technology without his magic affecting it. The best part about it was that he didn't need to put the runes on the items he needed to use. All he had to do was imprint the runes onto his left arm. It had taken a month for him to do that seeing as the runes had to stabilize with every rune added.

Getting up, he decided it was time for a new phone. His old phone, a cheap android, had started acting up. The only reason he got a cheap one and not a standard expensive phone that someone with his money should have was because he needed something to introduce him to the technology. He had never before used an actual touchscreen phone. Now he felt that he had a good grasp on it.

Walking out, he took the lift down and walked out the front door. After about five minutes of walking, he scowled. Two months ago, his magic warned him that he had a pursuer trailing behind him. He had always managed to lose his pursuer with the help of magic. He would either mutter a Notice-Me-Not spell on him or a Confundus on them. Deciding that it had been going on for too long, he ducked into an empty alleyway and waited.

After about 5 minutes, he noticed a red-haired woman come in. Standing at full attention, he kept his eyes trained on her. After having a stare down for a couple of minutes, she figured he wouldn't be saying the first words and stated, "Harry Potter."

"Who's asking?" Harry responded warily.

"Billionaire, eighteen years of age, and you have the ability to either teleport or turn invisible." She stated with a smirk.

"Seems like you have me at a disadvantage, you know more about me than I do about you." Harry responded stoically.

"I'm a representative of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Bit of a mouthful to say isn't it? What do you want with me?" Harry asked with caution.

"I'm sent out to recruit or take care of people with abilities such as yourself if they prove to be a threat." She stated seriously.

"I have two problems with that. One, I don't like being told what to do. Two, I don't like being a part of things that I have no idea about." Harry responded.

"Could you at least come in? We're a top secret agency that specializes in defending the world against superhuman threats among other things." The red-haired woman asked.

"I don't even have any proof of said agency existing. How do I know you aren't a money-hungry woman trying to kidnap me to force me to give you money?" Harry asked dubiously.

"My names Natasha Romanoff, and if I wanted to kidnap you, I could have done it very easily." Natasha said.

"Somehow I have a really hard time believing that to be true. On a further note, I'll have you know that I don't take kindly to threats." Harry responded with his eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to have to insist that you come with me." Natasha stated while moving forward.

"I'm afraid I have things to do, places to see, people to be." Harry said serious.

'That didn't even make sense' Natasha thought to herself.

"Cover all entrances, I have the target in an alleyway." Within seconds of Natasha saying that, four black cars surrounded the alleyway, two on each side. Each car had five agents in it, all hopping out and aiming their guns at him.

'Why can't I ever just have a normal, happy life' Harry thought to himself sighing dejectedly.

Seeing that he had no where to go, Harry relented and held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. With that, the agents closed in and five seconds later, Harry felt the cold claps of handcuffs being put on him.

"I'll have you know, I really don't like handcuffs, even when someone as pretty as you puts them on me." Harry told Natasha sending Natasha a heated glare.

Natasha would later swear she saw slitted eyes instead of his normal green ones. After hesitating for a moment, she gained back her usual cocky attitude and said, "I don't care about your kinks, I happen to love handcuffs."

With that, the agents escorted him over to a black SUV.

—

Getting to what Harry assumed was "Headquarters" was rather boring seeing as he couldn't see out of his windows. They had placed a blindfold on him early on so he couldn't tell where they were going.

Five minutes of walking through many turns, Harry was seated in a chair. Ten minutes after that, his blindfold was taken off and Harry looked around the room. The room itself looked to be a holding cell with a table in front of him. There was also one man and two women. The man, a tall fellow with an eyepatch over his left eye. Natasha was there too accompanied by a basic looking woman with black hair reaching her neck.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Nick Fury. I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I have a proposition for you." The newly dubbed Nick Fury stated as he set a folder down.

"Yes kinda figured that out. You're giving off a real bad boy aura, I'm sure the chicks dig it. Unfortunately, we don't see eye to eye on a couple of things." Harry said cheekily causing Natasha to stifle a laugh.

Glaring, Fury sat down opposite to him. "Out of nowhere, you turn into the youngest billionaire in the world. While that isn't enough to warrant us to look into you heavily, we noticed that no camera around the world has caught sight of you before you came to New York. On top of that, we have this." Fury practically growled out as he gestured over to a screen.

In it, Harry could see himself turning on his heel and disappearing. Although the quality wasn't the best and given the range, it could be anyone. When he pointed that out to them, they featured at him to keep looking and a montage of security footage showed him leaving the café and walking into the same alleyway.

Sighing, Harry asked, "What do you propose?"

"We could offer you a job. Excellent pay, food on us, housing available if needed, and we have a training room should you feel the urge to use it." Nick stated.

"The catch? There's always a catch." Harry questioned suspiciously.

Smirking, Nick said, "You do everything I say for the rest of your life."

"Yeahhhh no. I have a thing about following orders. Last time some old dude gave me orders, he nearly got me killed. I'm afraid I'll have to pass. Thanks for the offer though." Harry stated.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave without coming to an agreement, Mr. Potter. We could also offer you a job as a consultant. Basically we pull you in for things that we feel you would be best suited for. In exchange we let you have access to food, shelter, and a training room. Would that be acceptable?" Nick asked.

'It's official. I hate my life. I just want to live a normal life but I always got to deal with something. Ugh. Now I've got a bunch of spy bozos on my ass. Now what do I do?" Harry thought to himself.

"Actually, I said what I said, I can't agree to that. I can get access to all that myself. Don't know who you are and all that mumbo jumbo, Surely you understand? Now then, I must be off, today was a bit of a shopping day you see?" Harry stated as he stood up, the handcuffs clicking open. With a spin on his heel, Harry apparated away.

With all that happening in less than a second, Fury didn't even get to pull his pistol out. Angered, he pulled out his walkie talkie and yelled out, " I need the whole facility on lockdown NOW. Search every nook and cranny to find a Mr. Potter, pull him up on a nearby computer if need be. I need him in custody NOW!"

—

When Harry got back to his condo, he spent the next hour putting muggle repelling charms on all the entrances to his condo. All the windows and doors, even the ones inside his condo. Grinning tiredly when he finished, he sat down on a couch and turned his TV on. Seeing that Tony Stark was once again on his favorite news channel, he sat back to enjoy the rest of what he assumed was another weapons presentation. Deciding to just order a phone online, he pulled out his laptop and quickly set about doing it.

After watching TV for the rest of the day, Harry saw the time and noted it was 10:17 pm. Going to the bathroom to wash up for the night, Harry set about brushing his teeth before going to bed.

Waking up once again in a room more white than it needed to be, Harry quickly realized where he was. Standing up, he looked behind him and came face to face with Death.

"Why am I here?" Harry questioned.

"Master, I'm sorry for bringing you here but I needed to warn you." Death spoke seriously.

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" Harry asked seriously once he realized the tone of the conversation.

"I hope you take my warning seriously, Master. There is a great evil coming to this world. I need you to be careful. Please do not let them succeed. On another note, I feel you need a companion in this world. What do you think about it?" Death questioned.

"Uhm, yeah? I don't see why not? What do you have in mind?" Harry asked slowly.

" I have a couple eggs here, Master, choose whichever you feel a connection to." She stated as she waved her hand and ten multicolored eggs appeared.

Walking around them, Harry wasn't sure what she meant until he felt a pull towards one of them. Walking up to it, he inspected it. It was mostly black with a bit of yellow specked around it.

"Is this one it Master?" At Harry's nod she continued on, " This here is a Hungarian Horntail, quite like the one you fought in your fourth year. If you forge a bond with this one however, you two shall be quite the duo. You will need to care for this one, Master. It will require a constant source of heat. You will need to feed every two hours for the first two months once it hatches. Simply infuse brandy with chicken blood that I will be providing you. I trust you will take good care of it, Master. For now, that is all. Anything you wish to ask?" Death questioned.

"How will I get the egg back? And where will the milk be? And when will it hatch? Where will I put it? How will I know when the bond is done?" Harry spit out all those questions at once.

Shaking her head bemusedly, she simply responded with, " All in due time Master, all in due time."

"Wait wha-." Was all Harry managed to get out before he woke up in his bed once more. Shaking his head and muttering about deities that acted childishly, he got up. As soon as he stood up however, he noticed the same egg at the foot of his bed. Seated on a nest, he noticed it had a soft glow emitting from underneath it. Leaving it be for now, he walked out of the room and walked downstairs and opened a door to an empty closet.

He opened it and muttered the interior expansion charm. Seeing that it had been a heavily monitored charm in his world, he barely had any experience with it. Because of this, he frowned when he noticed the room only expanded to be the size of his living room. Exiting the closet, he went to kitchen and grabbed a bag of charcoal. Going back to his room, he grabbed the egg with the nest and carried it to the expanded closet.

Putting the nest on the floor carefully, he went back to his trunk and and walked down to the the third floor. It was his supply room. Pulling out a copper cauldron, he walked back to the closet room. Putting the charcoal down and lighting it, he enchanted it to never stop burning. Putting the cauldron over it, he grabbed the egg and carefully set it down inside. Casting a couple charms to alert him if the egg started hatching, he went to his trunk and climbed down to the library. Wondering if he could figure out any runes to expand the room any more, he set about picking out books and sitting down to read.

—

That's how Harry's life progressed for the next couple of months. He'd wake up, brush his teeth, eat, workout, and keep researching. Finally after all that researching, he found a breakthrough. In some old book written by Helena Ravenclaw, she stated that if one put the proper runes on a stone big enough, and infused magic into it, they could alter the interior size of a room. Seeing that it was a rather complex set of runes, he knew he needed a big stone. Nothing a flight to the Midwest accompanied with Notice-Me-Not spells couldn't fix. Shrinking it and putting it in his pocket, he apparated back to his condo.

For the next two days he worked on inscribing the runes onto the rock with careful precision. After he was done, he set about pouring magic into the runes. After pouring 70% of his magic into the runes, the room had barely increased in size at all and he was tired. Cursing his luck at how much magic it would take, he decided it would be better to do it day by day.

—

And so for the next six months Harry would go about his usual routine including putting magic into the runes. The room had expanded quite a bit, now the size of the quidditch pitch. While expanding the room, he had decorated the place as much as he could. He had made the floor dirt and grass. He put fully grown oak tress all over too. He had made the ceiling as high as he could each day. He had noticed some oddities, Tony Stark being captured and then freeing himself was certainly odd. One night however, his magic alerted him to the egg starting to hatch. Waking up immediately, he went down to watch. After almost a whole day, he saw a small head peak through. Grinning excitedly, he crouched face to face with the egg. Five more minutes after that, the dragon was finally free. He watched as it stumbled around before finally meeting eyes with him. It let a puff of smoke out through its nose and looked at him expectantly. Realizing it wanted food, partly because of the small whines it was letting out, he reached for the brandy. Wondering how he was supposed to come up with the chicken blood, his question was answered when gallons of blood appeared next him. Transfiguring a piece of grass into a baby bottle, he quickly mixed the two and held it out near the baby dragon. It stumbled over to him and sniffed the bottle, more smoke coming out of its nostrils. It quickly started to feed on the contents of the bottle. Looking it over, it was pure black with yellow eyes. It had small spikes going from its neck down to its tail along its back. Locking eyes, he couldn't help but marvel at the creature in front of him. Looking down, he noted for future reference that it was a male. If anyone else had been in the room with him, they would have noticed his eyes turn slitted to mirror his companion. He grinned, he knew this was going to be a good experience.

—

Nick Fury hated not knowing things. What was supposed to be a simple offer had turned out the worst possible way. When the young billionaire had managed to escape his handcuffs and escape a fully sealed investigation room? He needed to know how. Worse yet, his agents had been unable to locate him. They had even checked the alleyway where they had subdued him. When some agents had gone to his apartment to try and talk to him, they couldn't even get close. Somehow, every agent seemed to abandon the task and go somewhere else. Some form of mind control? On another note, Tony Stark. If his intel was correct, he had somehow taken out a terrorist outpost in Afghanistan. He wanted to know how. Was the red bogey a missile? A jet? Sighing, he sat down at his desk. Sometimes, he really hated his job.

Another day, another chapter. How'd you guys like this one? Please review. I love reading all the reviews. How was my dialogue? Someone said that I should focus less on all the details so that's what I tried to do in this chapter. Let me know what you guys thought! Also, I was thinking about getting Harry a snake to help him out. More or less like a familiar. In here I'm keeping his parselmouth ability because I love it. What do you guys think about that? Had to redo the chapter because a whole bunch of people didn't like it. Sorry for letting you all down. HOWEVER, I am keeping this dragon because it is my story and I want it. I've been on vacation for the past two weeks in Miami which is why I haven't uploaded in a while. The dragon will be a male. Any name suggestions?


End file.
